Fujino Rokuro
Fujino Rokuro (Kanji: 不二の, 竜空狼; English: Draconic Sky Wolf of Peerlessness), also known as the Eater (Romaji: Itaa; Kana: イター), is a cannibalistic and serial killing villain who operates throughout the bad side of Musutafu, Japan. Profile Personality Rokuro puts on an air of sophistication. But, ultimately, he is naught but a psycho. He is a frenzy of gluttony and lust, as he cares for naught but the satiation of his hunger, masochism, and sadism. However, in spite of that, he is intelligent enough to cover his weaknesses and maintain at least a modicum of sanity. Relationships Amano Ryouhei Rokuro and Ryouhei have a strictly professional relationship with one another. Occasionally, Roku collects bounties for Ryouhei. And then Ryouhei pays Rokuro for the bounties that Rokuro has collected. And that's it. Role Dragon Mutant Arc Initial Meeting Rokuro just so happens to crash Tenshi and Yashi's date when he walks into a showing, eats a person's head, and then declares that he is going to eat one other person in order to start a panic and a riot. Subsequently; Rokuro tangles with Kobba, Narcissus, Tenshi, and Yashi for a time. But, eventually, he escapes into the sewers with Fujita Dio in pursuit. Having recognized Tenshi and Yashi as bounties being offered by Amano Ryouhei, Rokuro catures Dio and then uses Dio to lure Tenshi and Yashi to Hallelujah's headquarters. Afterward, Rokuro allows Ryouhei to handle the situation and then escapes to hunt another day. Encounter with Tatsu Later, Rokuro ambushes Hasaiki Kyoudasha with the intent of eating him as a means of avenging himself upon Tenshi and Yashi. However, his attempt is thwarted by Akechi Ichigo dressed as a traditional ninja and Kakusu Tatsu. Ichigo and Tatsu chase him through the sewers and to a stadium where he assaults Tatsu with a minigun. However, Tatsu counters the minigun with a the Breath of Alleluia and then Ichigo ends the fight with a sneak attack. Afterward, he struggles against Ichigo and Tatsu in vain and eventually dies from bloodless and his various injuries. His last words were thus: "Could really use a drink right now!" Abilities and Equipment Physical Capabilities * Supernatural Agility: Rokuro has the agility of a lizard. He can climb along surfaces at his running speed and even stand atop the ceiling as if it was the floor! His adeptness at moving on all-fours allows him to keep up his speed while he is dragging people behind him with his tail. * Supernatural Durability: Rokuro was tough enough to withstand blows from Dio with no injury and the convection of a fireball from Yashi. He has no problem enduring the recoil of his supernatural strength either. * Supernatural Speed: Rokuro was able to outspeed Dio, Kobba, Narcissus, Tenshi, and Yashi all at the same time. He was even able to keep ahead of Kobba, Tenshi, and Yashi while he was dragging Dio behind him with his tail! * Supernatural Strength: Rokuro was strong enough to overpower Dio with just his tail, all without exhausting himself and while staying on the move. He can smash through bedrock and concrete with singular blows, allowing him to traverse from the surface to the sewers and vice versa with ease. He was also able to flap his wings with enough strength to blow away a fireball from Yashi. He was also strong enough to create a gale of air with naught but a swipe of his hand and said gales were strong enough to collapse the roof of a movie theater in one blow! Gadgets and Weapons * Death Dealer Gauntlet - Rokuro wears a gauntlet of Death Dealer claws which allow him to negate Emitter and Transformation-type quirks. * Death Dealer Tail Tip - Rokuro wears a Death Dealer tip on his tail which allow him to negate Emitter and Transformation-type quirks. * Minigun - While he doesn't keep the minigun on him, he does keep it at deadrops. The miniguns are armed with death dealer bullets that explodes into death dealer flames upon impact. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uzi Uzi] (2) - Rokuro wields a pair of uzis in battle. Quirk * Dragon Mutant (Romaji: Doragon Myutanto; Kana: ドラゴン・ミュータント) - Is a common quirk that can either be mutant or transformation-type. In Rokuro's case, it is mutant type. Though he is adept at hiding his mutations under his clothing and skin. It grants Rokuro supernatural athleticism, a supernaturally powerful tail, and supernaturally powerful wings. However, because Rokuro is a Stage 1, he has to eat people in order to maintain his abilities and sanity. Trivia * WIP.. Navigation WIP.. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users